Plot Bunnies invaded my brain! XD
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Story Ideas I'm putting up for adoptions! Choose which one you like to do. I haven't decided the ratings for each story ideas, so its up to you.
1. Plot Bunnies Invaded my brain! XD Part 1

**Plot bunnies invaded my brain! XD**

Note: Ideas have been popping up in my head, they won't stop. So, I decided to put some up for adoptions if any of you are interested in doing one of these ideas yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/mangas/seires/books, or anything that I've put in the category area, I do not own the characters as well.

* * *

1. Plot Idea: James Potter thought his life couldn't get better in his fifth year of Hogwarts. He has best friends who he would do anything to protect, prank Snivellous most of the time was only the plus side of all things. Downside, it made chances of getting to know his crush, Lily Evans, slim. So how is it that his five-year old son, emotionally scarred due to being bullied at school and home, suppose to change everything after appearing out of nowhere? Well at least it makes his life interesting. Warning: Maturing James!

Genre: Family/Drama/Friendship/Humor

Pairing: Eventual James/Lily Romance

Friendship: Ignoring the school system of sorting

Category: Harry Potter

2. Plot Idea: James Potter has few things he regrets, one of them is prank Snivellous in his school years…Who the hell was he kidding, it was fun while it lasts. The other was leaving his son alone in the world of Living while he and his wife got stuck in the world of Dead. Watching his son doing outstanding achievements in his school years with his wife and other ghosts, made him proud and winced on how some of the situations his son is in are a near death situation. There were time he wanted to curse Fate for being unkind to his son, but he held his tongue. Restless at being unable to comfort his son when he needed him the most, he was given a deal from someone he never expected, one Regulus Black, and from someone his ancestor was able to defeat, Death. Traveling back in time to when he first step on the train heading for Hogwarts, the catch, he must hand over the Resurrection Stone to Death over when the whole ordeal is over.

Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comfort/Humor

Pairings: Eventual James/Lily pairing, also James never expected to make friends with people he never made, especially one Regulus Black and one Serverus Snape.

Category: Harry Potter

3. Plot Idea: After the Deathly Hallows incident, Harry didn't expect two children to be found sleeping in front of his doorstep, nor did he expect the children to know who they got there. Ten years later, he and the children head back to Konoha in search of Itachi's and Sasuke's origins. Somehow, Harry wished he had second thoughts of brining Itachi and Sasuke with him. Ignores the Deathly Hallows Epilogue.

Genre: Adventure/Family/Friendship

Pairing: Harry/Kakashi, not the one that is of the bat kind

Category: Harry Potter/Naruto

4. Plot Idea: School is fun and all, it gets funnier and chaotic when five-year old James Potter landed in front of a fifteen-year old Harry Potter with no clue of how he got there or ended up in the future. Watch as Harry tries to keep his mischievous five-year old father from causing havoc and chaos, not to mention hiding him from Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Serverus Snape at the same time.

Genre: Family/Humor/Adventure

Pairing: None

Category: Harry Potter

5. Plot Idea: Somehow, both of them knows there is some sick twist of irony in this or that Fate has some sick twist of humor she has been dying to try. After dying, both Sirius and Regulus Black ended up alive or either dead n the world of Shinobis, Samurais, and Demons Alike. If that wasn't enough, both Black Brothers somehow ended up and coexisting in the bodies of the Uchiha Brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. Not to mention a dangerous version of Voldemort is hunting down the Uchiha Brothers for their bloodline. The upside of all this, the Black Brothers can talk to each other telepathically and talk to their hosts, but they couldn't say anything about the names of their hosts to each other. It's like a four way phone call! Post Uchiha Massacre!

Genre: Friendship/Family/Drama/A bit of suspense and humor

Pairings: None

Category: Harry Potter/Naruto

6. Title: Kill me Bury me

Plot Idea: Trying to change the past, Albus Dumbledore only made it worse with each correction he made. Time is delicate, those who interfered with time, face consequences. Essentially he wakes up to find himself in a mental asylum, and that the maybe Hogwarts and the Wizarding World doesn't exist. Maybe. Alternate Time Travel!

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Suspense

Pairing: None, can be optional

Category: Harry Potter

7. Plot Idea: Touya had an interesting conversation with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, especially concerning his younger sister who is in a relationship with said spirit.

Genre: Humor

Pairing: Implied Atemu/Sakura

Category: Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh

8. Plot Idea: Meroko looked at the cool angel, no, the cool creation in front of her with curiosity. He is cold, aloof, but beautiful and mysterious. He rarely smiles, and that it was for the little mistress he cares about as a little sister. Meroko wondered why she is drawn to him if he so closed up. One shot-crack fic!

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Meroko/Yue

Category: Card Captor Sakura/Fullmoon wo Sagashite

9. Plot Idea: The concept of Karma could be true or not, but for Watanuki Kimihiro, it was all too true when he meets three people. Clow Reed's half reincarnation, Eriol Hiigazawa, Natsume Takashi, and Allen Walker. Watanuki, himself, is beginning to understand why Yuko and Larg drank so much alcohol.

Genre: Humor/Supernatural

Pairings: None

Category: -Man/Card Captor Sakura/Natsume Yujinchou

10. Plot Idea: The idea of having a Karaoke Night in a regular school as an after party or getting together is great. The idea of having a Karaoke Night at Hogwarts, after graduation as an after party? Not so much. None of pureblood wizards heard of it, the muggles and half-bloods do, but to the purebloods, none of them knew what it was. Even the Marauders, they don't have a clue of what Karaoke means. Remus does, but chose to watch his friends guess what it is. Watch as Lily Evans, the muggles and half-bloods of their school, decided to introduce Karaoke Night to the school as a Musical Singing Competition after getting ok from the professors. One that no one in the entire school will ever forget. Let the students, teachers, and staff members sing their heart out!

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: Lily/James, Alice/Frank, optional to people if they want to put the rest with their own characters.

Category: Harry Potter


	2. Plot Bunnies Invaded my brain! XD Part 2

Notes: I swear I don't know where most of the ideas keep on popping up. Hopefully it'll be gone, soon. Not. XD The again, I don't want to be writing a lot. :)

* * *

11.  
Plot Idea: This wasn't a problem, heck none of them notice the difference between them and to them, it's ok. It hadn't became a problem till now. As a dare, Lily and Kushina switched places with each other for a week. That's okay, except here is the problem. Their respective boyfriends, James and Minato are coming back for summer. Can these two red heads fool each other's boyfriends and their friends, without worrying over the fact that they might ruin each other's lives?  
Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama  
Pairings: Lily/James, Kushina/Minato. One-sided Lily/Minato, one-sided Kushina/James...wait, what the hell?  
Category: Harry Potter/NARUTO

12.  
Plot Idea: Jack blinks at the child in front of him. The boy have the same hair color as him, same eye color as him, same characteristics as him, he's like a miniature version of him. Except for one minor difference, Jack is loved by his family, while the mini-version of him is loved, but hated by his father. Unsure of what to do, he takes the mini-version of him under his wing, taking care of him like any parent has. But this boy, he knows something and is doing everything in his power to prevent that fateful day from ever happening. Even if it means saying goodbyes to Jack and his friends by offering up his body as a sacrifice. Oz is going to change the future.  
Genre: Family/Drama, optional for Tragedy in the end.  
Pairings: Optional if you want. Canon Glen/Lacie. Friendship Oz/Gil/Vince. Parental Jack/Oz  
Category: Pandora Hearts

13.  
Plot Idea: Being trapped in a parallel world, Yuna uses her last plea through her dreams. It reached to a reluctant Squall Leonheart, who found the lead to be a large mirror. There are two known solutions, trespassed into the mirror and save her or suicide to break her free. In dreams e can hear her talking to him, but she is slowly fading away and time is on neither sides.  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst  
Pairings: past Riona/Squall, Eventual Yuna/Leon  
Category: Final Fantasy VIII/Final Fantasy X-2

14.  
Plot Idea: Cyber stopped short in her path, this isn't the Meridiana, Data-7 growled behind her. Clearly her brother can sensed something here while she, herself, hadn't. She tensed, ready to fight, when something from above crashed and splashed in front of her. 'Mud?' She hesitantly stepped closer, memories of her dead friend gripped her like a plague, only to stop short when a figure dressed like a bat landed in front of her. The figure has a cape, but she could see a bat symbol on its chest. It narrowed its eyes at her warily, before turning back to the mud behind him. The said mud began to change into a person and it groaned. "Clayface , turn yourself in. You can be cured." The figure spoke, Cyber's eyes widen. 'Cured?' The figure said, but step back when the person turned back into mud and came towards them menacingly. Cybersix, Data-7, and the figure walked back hesitantly, tensing and ready to move if needed. 'Clayface' looked around, spotted the drain and slipped in. There is still tension before the figure turned around and looked at Cybersix with narrowed eyes, then he turn his attention to the black panther next to her. He could see its narrowed yellow eyes looked back at him warily, and he could also see a stitched above one of them. The black panther circled around him, analyzing him before going next to Cybersix. He turned his attention back at her. "Who are you? And what are you doing in Gotham?" He asked in a low, menacing voice.  
Genre: Adventure/Action/Friendship  
Pairings: None at the moment, optional if you wanted.  
Category: Cybersix/Batman, The New Adventures of Batman, The Batman, depending on which one you want it to be, but it has to be Batman.

15.  
Plot Idea: Bruce Wayne stared at the creature in front of him with wonder and annoyance. This black panther, called Data-7 by its owner, Cybersix, will guard him during his remaining business trip in Meridiana. But what made him, Bruce Wayne, sulk a bit is that he cannot disappear and changed into the outfit of his alter-ego without alerting the big cat. Even Alfred is hesitant about approaching the big cat, no matter how hilarious he think about seeing his own master can't go and change into Batman. Cybersix warned him about the fact that he'll be kidnapped during his business trip when she came in silently through his hotel penthouse window! But who is after him and why is Cybersix the only person who can go against the person after him. That's not the only question on his mind. Who is Cybersix and what is her secret identity?  
Genre: Mystery/Adventure  
Pairings: None, optional.  
Category: The New Adventures of Batman/Cybersix

16.  
Plot Idea: Going into the past, she done that. Going back further into the past where the Egyptians rule, she hasn't. Watch as Sakura tries to blend in, using the books she read from her father and her magic. Of course she needs to do it harder since a certain tri-haired violet eyes Pharaoh is very interested in finding her and asking to be his priestess.  
Genre: Adventure/Action/Friendship/Romance  
Pairings: Atemu/Sakura, Seth/Kisara  
Category:Card Captor Sakura/Yu-Gi-Oh

17.  
Plot Idea: "Be careful of what you wish for. You might get something you will regret immediately." The shopkeeper warned Sasuke. He held the cylinder in his hand carefully. He wants his parents back. He wants his brother dead. He wants to have his revenge. In his hands, he is unware of the dark past the monkey paw has.  
Genre: Angst/Horror/Supernatural  
Pairings: None  
Category: NARUTO/xXxHolic

18.  
Plot Idea: This has somehow became an unhealthy obsession. He can see her in his dreams, can hear her laugh, and how she talks about her crush. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disappointed, but one thing he knows is that Hinata deserves better than the dobe who isn't looking at her. Watch as Sasuke plays matchmaker and begins to have feelings for the shy girl.  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairings: One-sided Hinata/Naruto. Eventual Sasuke/Hianta, Naruto/Ino  
Category: NARUTO

19.  
Plot Idea: He blinked, his nobody blinked, Riku blinked as well at the scene in front of them. What shouldn't happen, happened. Somehow, Sora, Roxas, Riku did something that Merlin warned them a year ago not to do. That they somehow traveled into the past, two problems are that they can't go back no matter how hard they tried, and they became their own KeyBlade Masters in their own right. Now if only they knew what to do about Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Yen Sid, Erauqs, Xeonheart, and Vantais.  
Genre: Adventure/Humor  
Pairings: Optional  
Category: Kingdom Hearts I, II, 358/2, Chain of Memories, Birth By Sleep, and Coded.

20.  
Plot Idea: Sasuke hated the dobe with such passion, that everyone in the Academy knew about it. He hadn't wished for his death, but there are times when he wanted to. He got his wish, only for Konoha ended up being too quiet that it became unnerving for the ninjas and the civilians. Though what's more weirder is that the civilians blamed him for the death of their scapegoat. That was before they realized that Naruto made such an impact to them. The ninjas gave him the silent treatment. What the heck is going on? Post-Uchiha Massacre, Alternate Time Travel!  
Genre: Tragedy/Drama/Sci-Fi/Adventure/Friendship  
Pairings: None  
Category: NARUTO

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Take any idea, I don't care. Just tell me about it before you decided to do it.


End file.
